Hurtful Secrets
by Sara K M
Summary: Cora and Rosamund argue about Edith's secrets.


Hurtful Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey.**

Cora stood in the entryway of Grantham House, smiling as all their guests began to disappear. Unfortunately, some of them still gossiped about Rose's choice of a husband, but others complimented Cora on hosting such a wedding. Cora told them all she was happy that Rose was able to marry a nice gentleman like Mr. Aldridge. She loved the way Rose's face glowed with joy when she gazed at Atticus. Cora would never forget the way both of them looked when they left on their honeymoon.

"Goodbye," Cora said to Lord and Lady Donnington. "Thank you for coming."

"Yes, I suppose if she has to marry one of those… at least they have money and a title," Lady Donnington said, shaking her head sadly.

Cora tensed, although she maintained her cheerful hostess's smile. She had thought their guests had stopped mentioning that to her face by now. How many times must Cora remind everyone that her father had been Jewish? "Mr. Aldridge has much to offer Lady Rose, and I don't see a problem with his background, considering my father was Jewish as well."

Lord and Lady Donninton stared at Cora for a rather awkward moment and then exited Grantham house. At least Robert had no problem with them, Cora thought with another smile. On the contrary he seemed to be attempting to make friends with Lord and Lady Sinderby.

Soon Rosamund walked towards Cora with a big smile on her face. Cora wished to walk away, perhaps head for the drawing room or even up the nearby staircase, but her sister – in – law was much too quick. "I think Rose and Mr. Aldridge will do well together," Rosamund said brightly, as if Cora cared what she thought. "And you've hosted a marvelous reception, Cora."

The other woman smiled again, as if there was nothing wrong between the two of them. Cora knew it was typical of English to be polite when both people disliked each other. But why did Rosamund believe it was necessary when almost all the guests had left? "Thank you, but I don't wish to see you or speak to you," Cora said, her voice uncharacteristically cold.

She began to walk away, but Rosamund put her hand on Cora's arm. "Cora, what is wrong? I know you were cross with Mama, but that's not unusual. You and I have always got on."

Cora gently removed Rosamund's hand, so not to cause a scene. "Yes, we have, and that's why it hurts so much, Rosamund. I expect Mama to treat me with disrespect. But for you to keep such a big secret from me… that my daughter had a baby… that I have another grandchild." She shook her head slowly, still trying to understand how Rosamund could do this.

"I thought we were friends," Cora finished, trying to keep the sad tone out of her voice. Once again, she began to walk away, heading for the drawing room. Rosamund was one of the first friends Cora made after marrying Robert. In the early days, she and Rosamund had an easier relationship than her and Robert, as Cora and Rosmund's wasn't based on unequal feelings. Even after she and Robert became closer, sometimes a woman still needed another woman. For years, she and Rosamund had supported each other whenever they needed it. Cora believed in the other woman's decision to marry Marmaduke and consoled her after he died. Rosamund helped Cora understand British fashion and assisted Cora with all her pregnancies. So how could Rosamund keep such a secret?

"We are friends, Cora," Rosamund said quietly but firmly. It was as if Rosamund could make Cora believe that simply by saying it.

Cora shook her head, wishing her sister - in - law would let her be. It was far more difficult to get away from someone at their London house than in their larger estate in the country. She turned around to face Rosamund. "Friends don't keep secrets like that from each other. What if something had happened to Edith when she was in Switzerland?" Before she could stop it, the memory of Sybil's death flashed before her eyes. "But that aside, Edith has been depressed these last few months, and I've been trying desperately to help her. But how could I possibly do so when I didn't know what was truly bothering her? Do you know how painful that was for me?"

"I did what I thought was best," Rosamund said in that same firm voice she seemed to believe explained everything. "I kept Edith's confidence, and I protected her reputation."

"Her reputation," Cora said in the same uncharacteristically cold voice. Naturally that would be what Rosamund would focus. Cora got so tired of the English obsession with scandal. "I suppose that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry but I'm still very angry," Cora finished, walking away again. She headed for the small white staircase directly in front of her.

"Cora," Rosamund said, following her before she could reach the stairs. "I understand it's a big secret, but you've always been so quick to forgive."

"Perhaps I've been too quick to forgive in the past," Cora said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just can't this time." She supposed it was ironic that she found it easier to pardon Robert than Rosamund. Robert, who had believed Cora would invite another man to her bedroom. To their bed. But Cora now understood that her behavior was partially responsible for that instance. After all, she'd flirted with Bricker repeatedly. She'd taken Robert's distant, unloving behavior and responded with more unloving behavior. What had happened to the Cora that loved Robert unconditionally and showed him that?

But what did Cora ever do to Rosamund to warrant this kind of treatment? "I just can't think of anything I've ever done to you that would make this acceptable!" Her voice was much louder than it should be, especially considering the servants were still cleaning up from Rose's wedding. But Cora almost didn't care at this point.

"Cora, I just couldn't betray Edith's confidence," Rosamund said in that same firm voice that made Cora even more cross as this conversation continued. "It's the same reason why you agreed not to tell anyone yourself. Not even Robert," she added in a much softer voice.

Cora's anger, which had been building steadily for the last fifteen minutes, dissolved at that last comment. It was true. She hadn't told Robert. Edith had asked her not to do so, even though little Marigold was his granddaughter as well. It went against her instincts to keep such a secret from her husband, especially considering they were still recovering from Bricker's presence in their lives.

But in this instance, Edith's wishes seemed more important. Perhaps that's all Rosamund had done as well; she'd honored Edith's wishes.

Cora gave Rosamund a small smile. "I suppose I just wish I could have helped her. I can't imagine how scared she must have been. All alone in Switzerland through out the pregnancy. And when she gave birth… I do thank you for helping her through it."

"I did my best, but you're Edith is stronger than you give her credit for, Cora. I'll never forget the day Marigold was born. She was in labor for almost twenty – four hours."

Cora's body tensed as she heard that. Once again, she desperately wished she could've been there, holding her hand as Edith gave birth. "Was… the labor… dangerous?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No, just long," Rosamund said, looking straight into Cora's eyes. "And I'm still not certain brining Marigold to Downton is the best idea, but if it works, then you have helped her. More than I did, because you gave Edith back her child."

A warm feeling welled over Cora as she thought of how happy Edith was with Marigold living with them. "Yes," she admitted.

"You've always been a smart woman, Cora," Rosamund smiled. "My dear brother picked a good one."


End file.
